


Laundry, Paintball and Other Games

by debirlfan



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Series, F/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/debirlfan
Summary: In a timeline where Penny never marries Leonard, Penny and Sheldon play games.





	Laundry, Paintball and Other Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



When she had first moved in across the hallway, Leonard had predicted that their babies would be both smart and beautiful. Sheldon had scoffed. On some level, even then, he had known.

The babies wouldn't be Leonard's. They would be smart; Sheldon had no doubt of that. His IQ and her EQ would be a formidable combination, one that could change the world. He hoped that in addition they would inherit her beauty and her strength. Both would serve them well as they grew.

Sheldon could see the future laid out before them. All that remained was to convince Penny.

 

* * *

 

Knock, knock, knock. “Penny.”  
Knock, knock, knock. “Penny.”

She grabbed the door, pulling it open before he could knock again. She was met by his raised hand and a scowl. Not completing his trademark greeting drove him a bit crazy, and she knew it. “Yes?”

He shoved a basket of freshly folded laundry into her arms. “You left these in the dryer.”

“I was coming back down.” She wasn't sure whether to be appreciative of his efforts, or annoyed that he'd been handling her underwear.

“Building rule. No unattended laundry.”

He was being entirely too smug about it.

 

* * *

 

Watching her throw lights and darks into the machine together was nearly enough to give him a nervous tic, but laundry night was their time together. He could talk to her, free from the distractions of his roommate and friends.

It wasn't that they actually conversed. He talked physics while she talked Cheesecake Factory and auditions. Neither really understood the other, but he found something comforting in listening to her voice. He supposed she felt the same about his words.

Sometimes it turned more personal. Talk of feelings, hopes, plans for the future. He couldn't tell her his. Not yet.

 

* * *

 

The boys had roped her into video game night. Raj couldn't make it, and they were playing teams. She'd initially been reluctantly to pair with Sheldon; she couldn't quite see him as a great warrior mage. That lasted until he started swinging his sword and casting fireballs, charging into battle. He was as ruthless as anyone on the field.

 

Howard cursed as his avatar fell victim to one of those fireballs. Penny finished him off, bashing his head with her mace. She told herself he deserved it. Maybe the next time, Howard's halfling thief would keep his hands to himself.

 

* * *

 

 Sheldon more than approved of Penny's video game prowess. She took to the game quickly, easily sliding into character like the actress she purported to be. She was tempered aggression, eager to lead, but also content to allow him to do so while she watched his flank.

 

The two of them moved almost as one, mowing their way through the enemy ranks, sparing no quarter. They made their way toward the castle, their ultimate goal the dragon and his treasure that awaited them inside. It would be a good day to die, at least, for the dragon it would be.

 

* * *

 

 There was one thing about Sheldon. As strange and weird as he was, she could rely on him. If she spent too much on shoes and couldn't pay the rent, if her car broke down, even if she fell in the shower. Sheldon was always there when she needed him. It was something she'd never had before, not even with family.

Deep down, she had to admit that the weirdness was rather endearing. He was loyal and honest. If anything, honest to a fault. She'd learned not to ask how something looked on her unless she really wanted to know.

 

* * *

 

They were playing paintball and he had saved her, grabbing her arm and jerking her out of the way of a round of orange paint. The movement had brought them unexpectedly nose to nose.

“I love you.” He blurted the words out, uncertain where they came from, and wasn't sure who was the most surprised by them.

Penny said nothing for a moment, just staring at him. He started to apologize.

“Shh.” She leaned forward, closing the scant distance between them, her lips meeting his.

A paint ball thudded into his back, and he ignored it. Game over.


End file.
